Unaware Jealousy
by RockNRoll101
Summary: miley likes jake, jake likes miley, nick likes miley, nick makes miley jealous, who will she go for? JILEY, NILEY posted before, but deleated
1. Lily's Brilliant Idea

Chapter 1: Lily's brilliant idea

Miley's POV:

Me Lily were talking on our way to Spanish class. I hated Spanish. But, the only reason I hated it was because of Rachel. She and Jake have been going out for 2 months now. Every time I walk in, she all googly eyes with Jake! It's sickening...

"Look at them! They are so gross!" I said to Lily, who was talking to Oliver, ignoring me.

"LILY!" she finally faced me with an annoyed expression on her face.

"What Miley?" She said to me being a little snappy...

"Sorry Lily, but I need to talk to you for just one sec, k?" I asked with the puppy dog eyes.

"NO! Don't do it! Um... fine!"

We hurried down to the corner of the classroom so no one could hear us. I knew she'd be mad, since she was talking to Oliver. She has just begun to actually like him. Of course, he liked her too. Eyeryone except Lily knew that donut boy has liked her ever since preschool when he shared his crayons with her.

"Miley, I was THIS close!" She put 2 fingers up, almost touching,

"Oliver was finally about to ask me to the halloween dance in 2 weeks!" She looked really mad at me.

"I'm sorry Lily! But, I cant stand watching Jake and Rachel any longer! IT'S SICK! I just need Jake to know what I was going to tell him, before he told me he was with HER(I pointed to Rachel)!"

"Look, Miley. They're together now. Unless you plan to make Jake jealous enough to start liking you again, then tear him and Rachel apart from true love, and then you could just go to the dance with him, I dont know what to tell ya!"

Lily is so smart! But the only thing against that philosopy is, she doesn't even realize those genious sounds coming out of her mouth called words, and brilliant!

"LILY! You are soooooo smart, thank you thank you thank you!"

"Miley-" But lily was cut off by the bell as they made their way to their seats.

'I'm not sure if this is a good idea, but I'm going for it! and 2 weeks is just enough time for my plan. First, I need a guy to make Jake jealous. Lets see. NOT Oliver. One, he likes Lily, and I could never do that to her, and two, eww! Hmm...'

I was looking around the room. Dandruff Danny, NO! Lu-kiss-every-girl-in-school, no. Matt, Lily's old bf, NO WAY! Hm... I gazed around looking for someone half way decent. YES! Braydon! Perfect! Jake's jock friend! Plus, I heard a rumor about a year ago that he liked me... lets just hope it's true. I'll just have to wait untill class ends...

Once shchool was over, I ran up to Lily and told her my plan. Well, her plan, but my actions on what to do. She didn't seem to like it at first, but then she realized how important Jake was to me, so she agreed to help.  
I ran over to Braydon.

"Hey Braydon. What's up?" I decided not to do this quickly, and make Jake suffer even more. He turned to look at me, and Jake peered over his shoulder. His hand was cupped with Rachels. ERRG!

"Hey Miley." Jake said. I ignored him.

"Hey Miley, Nothin's up really. I'm just ready to go to the movies with a few friends, want to come?" Braydon asked. Aww. How sweet. He's good looking, but not quite as good a Jake. Even though his short brown hair really did look parfect.

"Ya, sure! That would be cool." I looked at him with my flirty face. I need to get this plan going.

"Cool then. We're all going in my car, so lets go." He said as we looked at each other. He blushed and looked away. I then looked at Jake. I thinks it's working! He's doing his best not to look at us, but every few mintues, he would glance up at me. I would just pretend I was being flirty with Braydon.

We arrived at the theatre.

"So what do you guys want to see?" Jake asked us.

"Hm... how about the Grudge 2. I heard it's really scary, but really good." I acutally just wanted to hide myself in Braydon's arms and pretend to act scared. That would surely get Jake's mind racing!

"That sounds great!" said Braydon as he got 4 tickets.

Braydon's POV:

I can't believe Im here at the movies with Miley! This is awesome! At first, I thought she was into Jake and all, but then she came and wanted to come to the movies with me. I wasn't sure how Jake will react, since he is only going out with Rachel and all to make Miley jealous... but he seems fine to me.

SO HOW DO YOU GUYS LIKE IT? I THINK IM GUNNA PUT IT ALL UP AT ONCE, BUT IF I DONT, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


	2. The Movies

Chapter 1: Lily's brilliant idea

Miley's POV:

Me Lily were talking on our way to Spanish class. I hated Spanish. But, the only reason I hated it was because of Rachel. She and Jake have been going out for 2 months now. Every time I walk in, she all googly eyes with Jake! It's sickening...

"Look at them! They are so gross!" I said to Lily, who was talking to Oliver, ignoring me.

"LILY!" she finally faced me with an annoyed expression on her face.

"What Miley?" She said to me being a little snappy...

"Sorry Lily, but I need to talk to you for just one sec, k?" I asked with the puppy dog eyes.

"NO! Don't do it! Um... fine!"

We hurried down to the corner of the classroom so no one could hear us. I knew she'd be mad, since she was talking to Oliver. She has just begun to actually like him. Of course, he liked her too. Eyeryone except Lily knew that donut boy has liked her ever since preschool when he shared his crayons with her.

"Miley, I was THIS close!" She put 2 fingers up, almost touching,

"Oliver was finally about to ask me to the halloween dance in 2 weeks!" She looked really mad at me.

"I'm sorry Lily! But, I cant stand watching Jake and Rachel any longer! IT'S SICK! I just need Jake to know what I was going to tell him, before he told me he was with HER(I pointed to Rachel)!"

"Look, Miley. They're together now. Unless you plan to make Jake jealous enough to start liking you again, then tear him and Rachel apart from true love, and then you could just go to the dance with him, I dont know what to tell ya!"

Lily is so smart! But the only thing against that philosopy is, she doesn't even realize those genious sounds coming out of her mouth called words, and brilliant!

"LILY! You are soooooo smart, thank you thank you thank you!"

"Miley-" But lily was cut off by the bell as they made their way to their seats.

'I'm not sure if this is a good idea, but I'm going for it! and 2 weeks is just enough time for my plan. First, I need a guy to make Jake jealous. Lets see. NOT Oliver. One, he likes Lily, and I could never do that to her, and two, eww! Hmm...'

I was looking around the room. Dandruff Danny, NO! Lu-kiss-every-girl-in-school, no. Matt, Lily's old bf, NO WAY! Hm... I gazed around looking for someone half way decent. YES! Braydon! Perfect! Jake's jock friend! Plus, I heard a rumor about a year ago that he liked me... lets just hope it's true. I'll just have to wait untill class ends...

Once shchool was over, I ran up to Lily and told her my plan. Well, her plan, but my actions on what to do. She didn't seem to like it at first, but then she realized how important Jake was to me, so she agreed to help.  
I ran over to Braydon.

"Hey Braydon. What's up?" I decided not to do this quickly, and make Jake suffer even more. He turned to look at me, and Jake peered over his shoulder. His hand was cupped with Rachels. ERRG!

"Hey Miley." Jake said. I ignored him.

"Hey Miley, Nothin's up really. I'm just ready to go to the movies with a few friends, want to come?" Braydon asked. Aww. How sweet. He's good looking, but not quite as good a Jake. Even though his short brown hair really did look parfect.

"Ya, sure! That would be cool." I looked at him with my flirty face. I need to get this plan going.

"Cool then. We're all going in my car, so lets go." He said as we looked at each other. He blushed and looked away. I then looked at Jake. I thinks it's working! He's doing his best not to look at us, but every few mintues, he would glance up at me. I would just pretend I was being flirty with Braydon.

We arrived at the theatre.

"So what do you guys want to see?" Jake asked us.

"Hm... how about the Grudge 2. I heard it's really scary, but really good." I acutally just wanted to hide myself in Braydon's arms and pretend to act scared. That would surely get Jake's mind racing!

"That sounds great!" said Braydon as he got 4 tickets.

Braydon's POV:

I can't believe Im here at the movies with Miley! This is awesome! At first, I thought she was into Jake and all, but then she came and wanted to come to the movies with me. I wasn't sure how Jake will react, since he is only going out with Rachel and all to make Miley jealous... but he seems fine to me.

SO HOW DO YOU GUYS LIKE IT? I THINK IM GUNNA PUT IT ALL UP AT ONCE, BUT IF I DONT, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


End file.
